Numerous sexual stimulation devices have been developed for use by individuals to derive sexual satisfaction individually or with one or more partners. These devices, which may be strictly manual or may include a stimulating feature such as a vibrating mechanism, can be used with respect to female anatomy, either internally to stimulate the vagina, or externally to stimulate the clitoris. Depending on their design features, some devices may also be used with respect to male anatomy to provide penal, scrotal and/or anal stimulation, either on their own or in combination with features that stimulate female anatomy. Both sexes may implement such devices and complements thereof for anal stimulation and stimulation of other erogenous anatomical regions.
Despite these known devices, a need persists for improved approaches for sexual exploration and enjoyment. For example, many existing systems are bulky, have poor functionality or are intimidating to most consumers. These and additional attributes are provided by devices disclosed herein that are intuitively used by individuals, couples and groups for optimizing sexual stimulation and discovering limitless options for deriving individual and mutual satisfaction therefrom.